flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Big Eye
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the thirty-sixth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 36 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Berries ** Currants ** Starfruit ** Cosmic Fruit * Can be eaten by: ** Cosmic Angry Eye ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name To the Moon Type Passive Description In space you move naturally and lose less oxygen. If your oxygen level is low, look for Cosmic Plants. Strategies & Tips As a Cosmic Big Eye * Head to the space. There will be multiple islands where normally three huge cosmic fruits will be located. Sit there and devour all of them, each one yields an absolutely massive amount of XP which allows you to transition to Cosmic Angry Eye quickly. * The only downside is that it takes a very long time to consume a Cosmic Fruit, so competing Cosmic Big Eyes might actually have the last bite before you, wasting the entire consumption time, or your oxygen/water levels may get low. (If only your oxygen level is low, just stick to a nearby Cosmic Plant.) if the Cosmic Big Eye evolves, it can and will eat you, so watch out. Also, if a reaper has the idea to roam these islands, you're very much at risk, even though such occurrences remain rare - a reaper has usually plenty more food on the ground. If one of them follows you, try to go for a path without cosmic plants unless needed to, so the reaper loses oxygen and is forced to give up the chase. * Don't forget to come down for water if you need to - there is no water in space. * Similar to Cosmic Insects, beware of Cosmic Angry Eyes and Cosmic Bats. They are the direct evolutions of you, and can and will eat you if they spot you. They can easily move through space too, so you won't have an advantage over them. * While you can do this, it is not recommended. You can eat berries, currants, and starfruit. They can be eaten in one bite, but yield low exp. If you choose to do this, stay in the jungle since starfruits give you the most exp. As the prey of a Cosmic Big Eye * The cosmic big eye has no user controlled prey, but steer clear of it as a cosmic insect, its evolution can eat you. As the predator of a Cosmic Big Eye * Reapers should only target one on the ground. If it goes to space, it can hold oxygen for longer than you, and has better movement. * Cosmic Bats however, should chase a Cosmic Big Eye on the off chance they see one. It'll give you a hefty amount of exp. Cosmic Angry Eyes should stick to other foods since these give significant XP as well and chasing a Cosmic Big Eye isn't worth it. However, if it somehow finds itself cornered, you may as well kill it. Category:Animals